Creo que soy un Genio
by Ale-chan
Summary: POV de Gokudera, reflexionando un poco sobre la vida y sobre la única persona que no puede descifrar. Un 8059 muy, muy ligero. Respuesta a "No Entiendo Muchas Cosas".


A veces creo que soy un genio.

Lo creo porque mis habilidades sobresalen a las del promedio.

Lo creo porque puedo lograr cosas inimaginables con sólo un lápiz y una hoja de papel.

Matemáticas, física, química, historia, idiomas, criptozoología, ufología, incluso música. Todos ellos son temas que manejo. Que domino.

No es de sorprender que gente común y corriente se impresione al ver los resultados de mis exámenes. Disfruto sobre todo el ver las arrogantes caras de los profesores derrumbarse ante el gran número rojo inscrito en la parte superior derecha de mis pruebas. "Ese muchacho rebelde cree que puede hacer lo que quiera." Piensan. "Pero ya verá que con esa actitud no llegará lejos. No lo veremos por aquí el próximo año." Pero luego, tres dígitos destruyen todas sus ilusiones.

100

"¿Cómo?" Se dicen. "¿Cómo un rebelde sin causa puede obtener esta nota?"

Y se callan. Porque se confunden y no saben qué más decir.

Algo que me gustaría conseguir con todas las fanáticas del colegio, por cierto. Lo he intentado todo menos el darles lo que quieren. ("Muchas gracias por el obentou. Estoy seguro que sabrá delicioso." Nunca me escucharán diciendo algo tan repugnante como eso.) Las ignoro. Les grito. Me alejo corriendo de ellas. Y ellas sólo chillan desesperadas como si cualquier cosa que saliera de mis labios fuese una declaración de amor.

Las niñas son complicadas. Lo son porque son diferentes. Ellas son monstruos que conjuntan sus hemisferios cerebrales para hacer el mal. No es posible que un pobre varón, armado de un par de hemisferios totalmente diacrónicos, se salve de una criatura que es superior a él tanto en emotividad como en malicia.

Sé que las mujeres son demoniacas. Por eso me alejo de ellas.

Incluso de mi hermana.

Cuando Iván Pavov estudiaba el proceso digestivo en perros, descubrió algo interesante. Sería para siempre recordado por su experimento con las campanas. Mi hermana mayor es como una campana gigante. Ella es el estímulo y mis malestares el reflejo condicionado. Lo que ella me ocasiona no es más que uno de los muchos sistemas de estímulo-respuesta que existen en el mundo.

Es terrible, pero la naturaleza frecuentemente se manifiesta de esa manera.

Aunque también puede llegar a ser maravillosa.

Como la naturaleza del Décimo. Esa que lo hace ser tan extraordinario. Él tiene los genes del primer líder de los Vongola. Eso ya lo hace grande. Pero, además, el ambiente en el que él creció le permitió ser gentil y considerado. Eso lo hace aún mayor.

Él es el perfecto resultado de unos buenos genes desarrollados en el mejor de los ambientes. Es por eso que no hay nadie como el Décimo.

Como una impecable conjunción entre armonía, ritmo y melodía.

Como un sistema de ecuaciones con igual número de incógnitas que grado de libertad.

Como un soneto de Guinizelli.

Como podrán ver. Sé mucho de todo.

Y tiene qué ser así.

Porque no siempre soy lo suficientemente fuerte. No siempre puedo controlarme y no siempre puedo estar ahí para ayudar a la Familia.

Por eso siempre tengo que utilizar mi cabeza.

Porque no tengo nada más.

Y es por eso que odio cuando hay algo que no entiendo.

Por eso lo odio a _él._

Nada en ese hombre tiene sentido. ¿Lo insultan? Sonríe. ¿Lo atacan? Sonríe. ¿Lo invitan a participar en un estúpido partido de baseball? Se convierte en un demonio.

A veces quisiera colocarlo en una mesa de disección para investigarlo y tratar de encontrar de qué diablos está hecho. ¿Qué mierda será la que tiene en la cabeza? Porque neuronas no tiene, de eso estoy seguro.

Algo.

¿O por qué sacaría siempre tan bajas notas?

Siempre. A veces.

Porque otras puede dar resultados satisfactorios.

Bien.

Tal vez tenga neuronas después de todo. Pero entonces, ¿por qué no las usa? O más bien, ¿por qué pretende no usarlas?

¿Por qué todo en él es tan diferente?

Lo he examinado un millón de veces y lo he vuelto a examinar. Lo vigilo a cada momento, observado todas sus reacciones. Lo provoco, buscando reflejos innatos, y siempre me desespero al no recibir sino su respuesta pavloviana: "¡Jaja!"

Él es un enigma incomprensible y por eso le temo.

Debe de ser por eso que a veces me hace temblar.

Y el por qué el verlo me provoca una extraña sensación en el estómago.

No dejaré de sentirme así hasta que logre descifrarlo.

Por eso tengo que desentrañar el acertijo que es su existencia.

A toda costa.

Incluso si tengo que pasar el resto de mi vida vigilándole.

No puedo evitarlo: soy un científico.

Y a los científicos no nos gustan los problemas sin respuesta.

**Comentario de la Autora:** Ufff! Me costó mucho trabajo y tiempo pensar en este fic. Y al final salió muy diferente a lo que esperaba. Originalmente iba a ser más cúrsi pero no me pareció natural. Aún así creo que no salió tan mal, ne? n.n' Espero lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
